el poder invencible
by princesassj
Summary: Bulma esta cruzando su último año de preparatoria. Vegeta ha escapado de su planeta que fue bombardeado por Freezer para volverse más fuerte y derrotarlo. El destino los unirá y deberán elegir entre el poder más fuerte, el amor? la venganza?...
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO CHICOS, ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC, ESPERO LES GUSTE COMO EL OTRO :P AQUÍ VA EL PRIMER CAP!**

Capítulo 1: **"Adiós Vacaciones"**

Al fin en casa! – exclamó la joven Bulma. Lo primero en buscar en su habitación, fue el diario donde escribía todo, sus sentimientos, sus historias… Era el registro de su vida diaria y lo más preciado que tenía.

_Vaya… Un mes en la playa fue lo mejor para terminar mis vacaciones.  
>No puedo creer que solo queden 4 días para volver a la preparatoria. Solo queda este año para luego<br>graduarme y salir de ese aburrido lugar! Volverme la científica más famosa y hermosa  
>del mundo y comenzar a trabajar junto a mi padre… Queda solo un<br>año para que mis sueños se empiecen a cumplir…  
>Detesto ir a la escuela, a pesar de ser la primera de la clase y aprobar todos mis exámenes<br>con la nota más alta, es tan nefasto volver a la preparatoria… nunca ocurre  
>nada nuevo allí… Los mismos maestros, los mismos compañeros de clase…<br>Vaya… rezo a kamisama para que este año, tan solo este año pase algo que cambie todo…  
>No sé si lo había escrito antes en este diario, pero dos semanas antes de irme a la playa<br>me puse de novia con un compañero de salón, su nombre es Yamcha,  
>es el más guapo y popular, pero por supuesto, la chica más linda de<br>la escuela debe estar con el chico más popular… No lo veo desde que me fui pero me  
>escribió un par de veces… Aunque siendo sincera, no lo extrañé, nos llevamos muy bien<br>pero aún no siento que sea esa "persona especial"… Bueno, tendré  
>que esperar a volver a clases para darme cuenta que estoy sintiendo en verdad…<em>

Ok, guardaré esto para que nadie lo encuentre – dijo con una sonrisa escondiendo nuevamente el diario en donde lo acostumbraba dejar

Se dispuso a sacar la ropa de su maleta y guardarla nuevamente en su habitación, cuando en ese momento suena el teléfono.

Si… ya he vuelto a casa (decía sonriendo)… ok, en una hora en el centro de la ciudad… si, te espero en la gran fuente… adiós! – colgó el teléfono, tomó su bolso y salió de la casa.

Arrojó una de sus famosas cápsulas Hoi-Poi inventadas por su padre. Una motocicleta. La montó y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad.  
>20 minutos después se encontraba sentada en la fuente esperando a aquella persona<p>

Diablos, siempre es tan impuntual… - decía mirando su reloj

A quién le dices impuntual? – dijo la voz tras ella

Un grito de felicidad seguido por el abrazo más apretado que no daba hace tiempo fue el mejor saludo de su vida.

No sabes cuánto te extrañé! – decía Bulma

Y yo a ti! – le respondían

Que hiciste durante el tiempo que me fui? – preguntaba la peliazul

Nada la verdad, solo visité a mi familia de la capital del Este… me aburrí mucho sin ti! – exclamaba

Vaya Milk… es nuestro último año en la preparatoria, solo espero que ahora sí nos pase algo interesante – dijo

Bulma, eres la chica más popular y linda de la escuela no sé porque sigues acomplejándote con eso… - comentó

No me refiero a eso amiga… me refiero a que no quiero terminar mi año escolar sin haber hecho algo diferente al resto de mis días, quizás conocer a alguien, o cualquier cosa que me haga volverme diferente – decía mirando el suelo

No te entiendo, pero bueno… vamos por unos helados? – Comentó la chica de pelo oscuro – yo invito

Pues, claro vamos – tomó a su amiga del brazo y fueron a la tienda de helados que acostumbraban a ir

La tarde pasó rápidamente, y ya era hora de que volvieran a sus casas.

Adiós Milk nos vemos en unos días! – dijo subiendo a su motocicleta

Adiós Bulma! – dijo la chica haciendo lo mismo

Llegó a su casa y ahora si ordenó su habitación. Luego de no tener nada más que hacer, salió por el balcón que había en su habitación y comenzó a mirar el cielo. Como buscando las respuestas a miles de interrogantes que se aparecían en su cabeza.  
>De repente, en el cielo apareció una luz, como una estrella fugaz pero más grande y rodeada de fuego, a gran velocidad, no logró ver bien en qué lugar aterrizó pues desapareció en el cielo.<p>

Qué diablos fue eso? – se preguntó desconcertada

**(°)**

Una semana antes, a un millón de kilómetros de allí, el planeta Vegitasei desembocaba una de las guerras más grandes del universo.  
>El gran traidor de Freezer estaba bombardeando el planeta que alguna vez había jurado protección. Obligó a todos los saiyajin a que cumplieran sus demandas de eliminar otros planetas y otras razas, mientras él protegería su planeta. Pero no, un día mandó a sus secuaces a bombardear las tierras de Vegitasei. El rey Vegeta luchaba codo a codo con el mayor de sus hijos y futuro heredero de la corona, solo le quedaba un año al príncipe Vegeta para tomar el lugar de su padre como gobernante de los saiyajin, pero todo lo que alguna vez había luchado por gobernar estaba siendo destruido frente a sus ojos.<p>

Bardock ayúdame! – gritaba el príncipe quien se encontraba rodeado de los secuaces de Freezer

Bardock era la mano derecha del rey, el líder de todas las tropas de guerreros.

Vegeta ve y escóndete yo me encargaré de esto – le respondía Bardock

Estás loco? Y dejarte toda la diversión a ti? Jajaja – decía Vegeta lanzando poderes – donde diablos esta mi padre?

Está luchando con tu madre dentro del castillo… - dijo

En ese momento, una gran explosión se escuchó haciendo que todos voltearan hacia el castillo. Se había derrumbado, el mismo Freezer se había encargado de hacerlo volar.  
>Vegeta, impactado con la imagen, solo reaccionó a volar hacia el castillo y buscar a sus padres.<p>

Mamá! Papá! Donde se encuentran? – gritaba con desesperación

Vegeta no es buena idea que estés aquí, Freezer podría darte el mismo destino… - dijo Bardock quién lo había seguido

Debajo de un montón de rocas, un cuerpo totalmente lastimado intentaba salir de allí

Madre! – exclamó Vegeta corriendo a auxiliarla

Hijo – decía casi inconsciente – es hora…

Hora de qué? Madre! Madre reacciona! – gritaba el joven

Bardock sabía a qué se refería. Hace un par de semanas, el gran rey Vegeta había recluido todas sus tropas, pues se esperaba la traición de Freezer en cualquier momento. El pueblo de Vegitasei no podía quedarse sin un gobernante, por lo que debían refugiar a Vegeta hasta que toda esa guerra acabara y él pudiera volver para tomar el lugar de su padre. Debía ser sacado de su planeta y enviado a otro para protegerlo y que Freezer no lo encontrara.  
>Bardock había optado para proteger a Vegeta y a su madre y enviarlos a otro planeta, con la condición de que sus hijos también pudieran ser rescatados, lo cual aprobó el rey.<br>Lamentablemente Raditz falleció en la batalla.

Sígueme – le dijo Bardock

Vegeta con su madre en brazos no tuvo otra opción que hacerle caso a él.  
>Bajo el castillo se encontraba una habitación de la cual pocas personas tenían conocimiento, entraron y estaba intacta, solo habían 4 pequeñas naves (de esas en las que viajan los saiyajin XD). Dentro de ella ya se encontraba Gine, la esposa de Bardock, y Kakarotto, el único hijo que había sobrevivido a la batalla, pues ellos se estaban refugiando allí.<p>

Que hacemos acá? – preguntaba Vegeta

Órdenes de tu padre antes de fallecer, ahora debes hacerme caso en todo lo que te diga, oíste? – le dijo Bardock

No entiendo nada, Bardock que demonios está pasando – gritaba Vegeta con desesperación

Vegeta, tu padre ordenó que si Vegitasei fuera destruido por Freezer, debíamos protegerte de él hasta que tuvieras la edad apropiada para hacerte cargo de la corona, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer, ya esta todo programado para enviarte a ti y a tu madre a un planeta lejano donde Freezer no tendrá conocimiento que estas allí – dijo programando la máquina

Eres estúpido o qué? Yo no puedo abandonar mi planeta y menos ahora que mi padre ha fallecido, debo luchar y destruir a ese gusano, sentir su sangre corriendo por mis manos será mi mayor victoria – exclamaba

Lo lamento, joven príncipe pero yo no puedo desobedecer un mandato, siempre he sido fiel a mis principios, y mi labor es protegerlo, para que cuando vuelva se convierta en nuestro rey y pueda vengar el nombre de su padre – dijo Bardock – ahora suba a su nave, está todo listo

Vegeta desconcertado subió, dejó a su madre en la nave continua, pues estaban programadas para llegar todas al mismo destino. Tenía razón, no servía de nada quedarse allí si ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar, todo estaba siendo destruido, y si se quedaba él tendría el mismo destino. Sea el planeta que sea entrenaría y se volvería el saiyajin más fuerte del universo, tendría un año para hacerlo y poder destruir a Freezer.

Bardock dio la señal para que partieran, y en un segundo las naves habían despegado.  
>Vegeta atónito miraba por la ventana y veía como su planeta era destruido.<p>

Me las vas a pagar Freezer – repetía apretando los puños – me convertiré en el rey de Vegitasei y te asesinaré, volveré más sanguinario y sin una gota de piedad. Has lastimado mi orgullo y el de mi pueblo, y no te saldrá tan fácil…

Vegeta, Vegeta me escuchas? – decía Bardock a través de su scouter

Que quieres Bardock? – respondió

Su llegada será dentro de una semana, el planeta elegido queda a 1.454.765 kilómetros de aquí, Freezer no sabe de la existencia de esa galaxia por lo que podrá entrenar sin problemas, deberá adaptarse a la forma de vida de los habitantes de allí pues no están acostumbrados a gente de nuestra raza y menos a los poderes que tenemos, son una raza avanzada pero desconocen nuestro mundo. Deberán actuar al igual que ellos para no levantar sospechas ya que si alguien se entera de sus poderes o simplemente de que puede volar armarán un gran estruendo y querrán investigarlo… Así que por su seguridad le advierto, nada de poderes, nada de saiyajin… - dijo

Y que inútil planeta es ese? – preguntó

Se llama planeta Tierra, sus habitantes se denominan Terrícolas. Es un pequeño planeta rodeado de agua. Espero tengan suerte, y repito, nada de poderes – dijo Bardock

Ok, ok, déjame descansar – dijo Vegeta quitándose su scouter…


	2. Chapter 2

***Chicas, un aviso antes de comenzar el cap, no contaré aun el "como" llego Vegeta a la tierra, porque eso se irá explicando después a medida que se van conociendo, por ahora es un MISTERIO JAJAJAJ  
>y lo otro, cada vez que ponga un texto en cursiva es lo que Bulma luego escribió en su diario sobre ese momento para entender mejor lo que ella siente…<strong>

Capítulo 2:  
><strong>"El primer encuentro"<strong>

El despertador sonó y a duras penas pudo apagarlo, estaba cansada, habían sido los 4 días más cortos de su vida y ya era momento de retomar sus responsabilidades.

Demonios que flojera – dijo bostezando y refregando sus ojos

Salió de la cama, camino a la regadera para encenderla, se quitó la ropa y entró. Dejó que el agua tibia recorriera por su cuerpo, sin hacer algún esfuerzo por moverse. El sueño podía más que ella.  
>Volvió a su habitación para ponerse ropa <em>"gracias a Kami que en la prepa no usamos uniformes" <em>pensó.  
>Una ligera camiseta que dejaba al descubierto parte de su abdomen y unos shorts apretados eran la tenida perfecta para un día tan caluroso, después de todo aún no se iba el verano.<br>Bajó a comer algo y no encontró a nadie en su casa, era típico la verdad, sus padres siempre estaban ocupados.  
>Salió y arrojó una cápsula Hoi-poi para montarse en su motocicleta y emprender el rumbo a la escuela.<br>Como siempre era la primera en llegar, tomó el lugar de siempre, en la primera fila frente al maestro.  
>De a poco fueron llegando sus compañeros, Ten, Launch, 18, krilin (que se sentaba tras ella), Milk junto a ella, yayirobe, Maroon… y por último, Yamcha<p>

Me extrañaste? – la besó

Pues… si creo – le respondió sin prestarle mucha atención

Qué te pasa? Te siento extraña… - preguntó confundido

Nada Yamcha, no me molestes ahora sí? – ignorándolo, volvió a voltear su vista hacia la ventana, como si buscara algo afuera...

Que fastidiosa eres – haciéndose el desinteresado, volvió a su lugar junto a Ten

Que complicadas son las mujeres – le dijo a su amigo

Porque estas con ella Yamcha, ni siquiera te gusta – le preguntó entre dientes

No hables tan fuerte! Alguien te puede oír… - golpeándolo – tu sabes, es la chica más popular, inteligente y linda de la escuela, me puede servir de mucho (sonrió maliciosamente)

No seas cruel – le regañó Ten

Silencio chicos – dijo el maestro entrando al salón – ya se han acabado sus vacaciones es momento de prestar atención a sus clases que comienzan desde ahora

Bulma suspiró y agachó la cabeza, estaba desanimada, realmente no quería estar en ese lugar, desde ahora, todos los días serían iguales… o eso pensaba

Que te pasa Bulma? Te sientes enferma? – le preguntó Milk en voz baja

No… no, estoy bien, solo algo… bah no importa – respondió con una débil sonrisa

Bulma por favor, es nuestro último año, disfrútalo y no te amargues! – le decía feliz

Imposible hacerlo en este lugar tan aburrido – se echó para atrás con su silla – yo solo quiero salir de aquiiiiiiii!

Jaja Bulma no seas exagerada, ya verás que este año puede ser diferente, te lo aseguro, además, dentro de unas semanas será el campamento anual de inicio de clases, ya verás que lo pasaremos bien! – le decía a su amiga tratando de subir sus ánimos

Que les pasa chicas, que tanto murmullan? – preguntaba Krilin

Bulma se siente deprimida por entrar a la escuela jajaja – dijo Milk

No sean metidos, nadie me entiende – agachó nuevamente la cabeza

Y no te hace feliz ver a tu novio? – le preguntó Krilin

Ni me lo menciones que es a quién menos quería ver – dijo regañándolo

Porque? No te gustaba tanto? – le dijo Milk

Creo que me gustaba en el verano, ahora tener que verlo todos los días es diferente jajajaj – dijo riéndo

Brief y sus amigos, podrían guardar silencio para poder comenzar mi clase? – dijo el maestro – oh chicos, olvidé mencionar, este año se unirán a nuestro salón dos estudiantes nuevos, vienen de muy lejos por lo que no conocen nada de nuestras costumbres ni menos nuestra ciudad, uno de ellos aprobó todos los exámenes con el porcentaje más alto, por lo que tendrá competencia señorita Brief… Espero los reciban con agrado y les den la bienvenida, iré por ellos, por favor mantengan el orden en el salón – luego el maestro salió de allí

Ves! Esto era lo que necesitaba! – dijo Bulma – algo de emoción y competencia para que este año no se vuelva tan aburrido!

Serán chicos o chicas? – preguntó Krilin

Espero sean chicos, y guapos además! – dijo Milk con cara de enamorada

No pidas tanto, con que cambien un poco este aburrido salón para mi está bien – dijo Bulma

_Y entonces lo vi… Se veía muy extraño, callado, tímido, pero  
>con una mirada muy profunda, como si escondiera el<br>mejor de los secretos, y yo debía averiguarlo… Misterioso y  
>silencioso, me cautivó en el primer momento, lo miré y sentí<br>como sus ojos se clavaron en mí… se me detuvo el corazón por  
>un instante… el mejor instante de mi vida…<em>

Chicos, les presentó a sus nuevos compañeros, se integrarán este año a nuestra clase, son el joven Gokú (si, Kakarotto se cambió el nombre para comenzar mejor su nueva vida jaja además me gusta más que KakarottoXD) y el joven Vegeta – les dijo el maestro

Hola a todos! – dijo Goku con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracteriza

Como les dije anteriormente, los jóvenes vienen de muy lejos de aquí, así que sería de mucho agrado que les den un buen recibimiento para que puedan adaptarse a nuestra ciudad y nuestra escuela – les dijo el maestro nuevamente

Bulma se había quedado embobada viendo a Vegeta, el simplemente la ignoraba, solamente la miró cuando había entrado al salón, y luego esquivó su mirada dirigiéndola a otro sector.  
>Vestía un chaleco verde que resaltaba todo su escultural cuerpo y unos pantalones azules, se veía muy guapo, y su mirada tan peculiar lo hacía aún más interesante… casi parecía un terrícola normal.<br>Goku llevaba una camiseta de color naranja y unos pantalones similares a los de Vegeta, su sonrisa y pureza había destacado entre todos.

Por favor muchachos, luego en el receso tendrán tiempo de relacionarse con sus compañeros, ahora pasen a sentarse al fondo del salón – les dijo y los muchachos en seguida hicieron caso

Bulma lo siguió atenta con su mirada, pero Vegeta seguía sin prestarle atención.

Las horas pasaron muy lentas, como siempre.

_Que estúpido es este lugar – pensaba Vegeta – cuando fue el momento en el que acepté relacionarme con estos terrícolas tan inútiles… y además esa mocosa no deja de mirarme, me está incomodando… _(Miró a Bulma con cara de extrañeza, lo que hizo que ella se volteara rápidamente)

Chicos, quién podría darme la respuesta a esta ecuación? – preguntó el maestro

Bulma, como siempre, alzó su mano para darla, pero alguien se le adelantó…

Raíz cuadrada de 3455,65 – respondieron del fondo del salón, lo que hizo que todos se voltearan a mirarlo

Todos estaban acostumbrados a que Bulma diera todas las respuestas en la clase, después de todo era la chica más inteligente del salón, pero ahora alguien había llegado a competir y cambiar las cosas. Vegeta se sintió más incómodo que antes, pues todas las miradas estaban atentas a él, y comenzaron los murmullos… _Vaya Bulma perderá su lugar… Ese chico es mejor que Bulma… Además es muy guapo… _

TENGO ALGO EN LA CARA QUE ME MIRAN ASÍ INSECTOS? – dijo Vegeta enfadado

Todos volvieron a voltearse hacia el maestro luego de la amenaza de Vegeta…

Vegeta por favor, compórtate – le decía Goku junto a él – aquí la gente es muy buena no están acostumbrados a tus malos tratos

Yo les hablo como quiero, esos canallas no tienen por qué estar mirándome – decía entre dientes – soy el príncipe de los saiyajin y me tienen que respetar

Te recuerdo que aquí eres un terrícola más querido Vegeta – dijo Goku riéndo

Ya no me molestes Kakarotto – dijo mirando por la ventana

Te dije que no me llames así! Ahora mi nombre es Goku! – dijo molesto

No entiendo porque cambiaste a ese ridículo nombre – dijo Vegeta

Lo vi en una caja de cereal y me pareció interesante jajaja – respondió

Jóvenes ahora les daré un receso de 20 minutos y volveremos con la clase – dijo el maestro

Bulma de inmediatamente se paró y se dirigió frente a Vegeta

Hola mucho gusto – estiró su mano esperando que se la estrechara – soy Bulma Brief (sonrió)

Que quieres? – le dijo Vegeta

Solo presentarme, y ser amable… que pesado – le dijo quitando su mano

Ignóralo! – dijo Goku poniéndose en frente – mi amigo es un poco amargado, no le gusta hacer amigos

Si ya lo noté con esa actitud tan fastidiosa, además quien te crees que eres para responder antes que yo? – le dijo Bulma

Que niña más caprichosa, ahora vete no me molestes – dijo Vegeta

A mí no me hablas así! – dijo Bulma

Por tu seguridad, te recomiendo que vayamos a otro lado, si? – dijo Goku nervioso llevándose a Bulma de allí

Que le pasa a tu amigo, le aprieta el pantalón o despertó de malas que tiene esa actitud tan detestable? – le preguntó a Goku

No, él siempre es así – le dijo

Bueno tu pareces más simpático, te presentaré con el resto de la clase, vamos! – lo tomó del brazo – chicos, él es Goku, el chico nuevo

Milk, sin darse cuenta, también miraba embobada al joven como su amiga había mirado anteriormente a Vegeta.

Ella es mi mejor amiga, Milk – dijo presentándolos – y mi mejor amigo, Krilin

Mucho gusto Goku, espero te guste este lugar – dijo Krilin

Si espero lo mismo jaj – dijo soltando una sonrisa – oye Bulma… tu amiga está enferma?

Se había fijado en el rostro de Milk y que lo miraba embobada

Ah? – dijo Milk reaccionando – no losiento – se sonrojó – mucho gusto y bienvenido

Porque tu amigo esta tan solo? – preguntó Krilin

Que mejor se quede allá – dijo Bulma – es un pesado

Bulma no seas cruel – dijo Milk

No lo digo de broma! Es en serio – dijo

Si, Bulma tiene razón… Vegeta tiene un carácter un poco especial… - dijo Goku riéndo nervioso

_Quería hablarle, acercarme a él y que se diera cuenta que yo  
>no era una amenaza, conocerlo y que me conociera… Sentí un gran<br>interés por aquel muchacho, aunque cada vez que habláramos  
>discutíamos… Me llamó la atención lo misterioso y reservado que era,<br>lo molesto que podía llegar a ser hacía que se volviera  
>más interesante y me dieran aún más ganas de conocerlo… Sabía<br>que algo guardaba, algo lo había hecho volverse así… _

Ya se habían acabado las clases, como era de esperarse, cada vez que algún maestro preguntaba algo, Bulma levantaba su mano y Vegeta respondía antes que ella solo para fastidiarla.  
>Bulma se mostraba irritada, pero por dentro le gustaba que él tuviera esa actitud, tan desafiante…<p>

Nos vamos juntos? - Yamcha la interrumpió a la salida

No gracias, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – le dijo Bulma

Que te pasa mujer? – preguntó

Nada, hablamos mañana, si? – le dijo ella

Como quieras, adiós – dijo Yamcha molesto

Bulma abrió una cápsula para montar su motocicleta, iba distraída, sus pensamientos no permitían que se concentrara en el camino…

_Quién es ese chico… de dónde viene… porque actúa así… porque…_

De repente, escuchó una voz familiar que le gritó  
><strong>¡CUIDADO!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:  
><strong>"¿Quién es él?<strong>

_Solo escuché una voz, quizás familiar… quizás no…  
>gritándome que tenga cuidado… solo opté por mirar al frente<br>y ver como un enorme camión cruzaba camino  
>frente a mí, a punto de estrellarnos.<br>Cerré mis ojos y con mis brazos tapé mi rostro… Lo sé, iba a ser  
>inútil, pero no había nada más que hacer…<em>

Un destello veloz se interpuso entre la motocicleta de la chica y el camión. Toda la gente que transitaba por ese sector veía atentamente el accidente, el camión se estrelló contra la motocicleta… pero… ¿Y la chica? Ya no estaba, no había ningún rastro de ella…

_¿Por qué no ha pasado nada? Pensé… el camión venía  
>exactamente hacia mí y no sentía nada… quizás me morí?<br>Pero no… abrí mis ojos algo confundida y me encontré a  
>un par de calles del accidente… ¿Qué diablos pasó?<br>Asustada no quise acercarme allí… quizás puedo teletransportarme!  
>pensé… pero no, en este mundo no pasan esas cosas…<br>que me pasó? Aun no logro explicármelo…_

La joven Bulma abrió sus ojos, confundida y desorientada, no sabía dónde estaba ni que había pasado… ¿Por qué ese camión no se había estrellado frente a ella?  
>Se levantó temblorosa y sin darse la vuelta comenzó a caminar con cuidado hasta su hogar…<br>En la azotea de un enorme edificio el joven Vegeta se encontraba vigilándola…  
>Si, él había sido, él la rescató, él le advirtió del accidente… No debía usar sus poderes en ese planeta, pero solo actuó sin pensarlo dos veces… Nadie había notado su presencia allí, nadie se dio cuenta que él había rescatado a la chica<p>

Porque hice esto – pensaba – que idiota soy, como me preocupo por esa mocosa caprichosa

Bulma caminaba asustada, estaba intacta, ningún rasguño en su cuerpo, solo escuchó el accidente a lo lejos pero no quiso volver al lugar… Todo esto era tan extraño…  
>Llegó a su casa y como era de esperarse, sus padres no estaban. Se dirigió hasta el laboratorio de su padre que quedaba cruzando un enorme jardín.<br>Tocó la puerta pero sin esperar respuesta entró de todos modos

Padre? Estás aquí? – buscando con la mirada

Aquí estoy Bulma! – dijo saliendo bajo un coche – te sientes bien? Te ves pálida… no estás enferma hija?

Mm no solo algo… confundida creo… puedo preguntarte algo? – le dijo

Claro pequeña, que es lo que deseas saber? – le dijo invitándola a sentarse en un sofá

Padre… tu crees en… tu crees en los milagros? – dijo algo avergonzada

En los milagros? No te entiendo hija… - le decía

Hoy me pasó algo extraño… venía de camino a casa en mi motocicleta algo distraída cuando escuché una voz advirtiéndome, mire frente a mí y vi como un gran coche estaba a punto de estrellarse conmigo, no tenía tiempo para cambiar de dirección yo solo cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí… - agachó la cabeza – cuando los abrí ya no estaba allí, me encontraba en otro lugar…

Estas segura de lo que me hablas Bulma? – le preguntaba también confundido

Pues si eso creo, al menos eso es lo que recuerdo, pero no tengo idea como salí de allí ni nada – dijo

Quizás… quizás el golpe con el camión hizo que salieras eyectada lejos de allí golpeándote la cabeza por eso no lo recuerdas – dijo riéndo

Papá no te burles! – dijo enfadada

No tengo otra explicación lógica para ti hija a menos que creas en los súper héroes o algo así jaja – dijo mofándose

Quizás… si quizás tengas razón – dijo aunque no estaba convencida de aquello – iré a estudiar, adiós…

Salió de allí y caminó hasta su habitación, salió por el balcón y miró atentamente el cielo aún confundida…

Y si esa estrella… - pensaba – esa estrella que vi hace varios días no era lo que pensaba? Y si es algo que no pertenece a este planeta?... No, ya estoy imaginando muchas cosas, mejor me dormiré…

Se dirigió al baño, lavó su rostro y se cambió de ropa para dormir, aún quedaba tiempo para que el cielo se oscureciera totalmente, pero luego del suceso de hoy solo quería descansar y distraerse.  
>Se metió a la cama mientras su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos, hasta lograr conciliar el sueño..<p>

_Eran un poco más de las 4 de la mañana, lo sé porque vi el reloj.  
>Desperté asustada, mi corazón estaba latiendo como nunca<br>sudaba completamente, me sentí observada por un momento…  
>Miré hacia el balcón y vi una sombra, me asusté pero quise<br>averiguar que era, me levanté… y cuando abrí la ventana ya  
>no estaba… se había esfumado? Que diablos esta pasando<br>en mi vida… quería algo extraño, pero no algo paranormal..  
>Primero el accidente… ahora esto… demonios…<em>

La había estado observando toda la noche por aquella enorme ventana que conectaba el balcón con su habitación. Algo en ella le llamaba la atención pero debía disimularlo.  
>Vio que se había despertado y voló rápidamente al tejado.<p>

Será mejor que vuelva a casa – pensó y voló hacia ella

Donde estabas Vegeta? – le preguntó su madre

Por allí – le dijo evadiéndola

Kakarotto dijo que no volviste después de la escuela – le dijo

Que chismoso… - respondió

Me dirás dónde estabas? – dijo preocupada

Estaba conociendo el lugar… contenta? – dijo

No vuelvas a desaparecerte así… tu no conoces este lugar pueden descubrirte – le dijo

Madre, la gente de aquí no tiene nada de especial debieran temerme ellos que yo… ahora me iré a dormir, hablamos mañana – dijo dándose la vuelta

Y así pasó… ya era un nuevo día, Vegeta y "Goku" se encontraban comiendo algo antes de partir nuevamente a la escuela

Tengo que volver a ese lugar? – reclamaba Vegeta

Ya hablamos hijo – le respondió su madre

Porque te quejas tanto es muy divertido estar allí! – dijo Goku sonriendo

Que fastidioso eres – dijo entre dientes

**(")**

Bulmaaaaaaaaaa! – se escuchaba a una muchacha gritar fuera de la casa de los Briefs

Bajo enseguida! – dijo la peliazul – que haces tan temprano aquí?

Te vine a buscar para que nos fuéramos juntas a la escuela – dijo Milk sonriendo

Y tu porque estás tan de buenas? – preguntó

Que acaso no sabes qué día es hoy? – le dijo

Martes? – dijo confundida

No Bulma! Hoy comenzaremos el primer proyecto de clase! – dijo emocionada

No sé por qué te gustan tanto esas cosas – le dijo caminando

Porque me ayudan a tener mayor puntaje, ya que no me va muy bien en los exámenes – dijo apenada

Ja ja Milk que tonta eres – dijo riéndo

Espero este año volvamos a ser compañeras – le dijo

Si espero lo mismo – le respondió con una sonrisa…

Llegaron a la escuela y tomaron sus lugares, al rato llegaron los chicos nuevos…

Hola Goku! – le dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

Bulma como estás! – le dijo emocionado

Pues bien algo cansada… y tu? Que te pareció la escuela? – le dijo mientras Milk miraba embobada

Es un lugar muy divertido me gustó bastante este lugar además hay gente muy agradable – dijo esbozándole una sonrisa a Milk

Y tu amigo sigue con esa actitud tan despreciable? – dijo

Vegeta? Pues… supongo… él no cambia y no lo hará… - le dijo

Es un tarado – dijo entre dientes

Ya chicos a sus lugares que comenzará la clase… - dijo el maestro entrando al salón

Bueno Bulma hablamos luego! – dijo Goku dirigiéndose a su lugar

Bulma este año puedo ser contigo en el proyecto? – dijo Krilin a sus espaldas

Krilin siempre que somos pareja termino haciendo todo yo y tu descansas – dijo riéndo

Por favor Bulma sabes que necesito una buena calificación o reprobaré! – le dijo asustado

Jajaj aunque quisiera sería imposible, el maestro hará las parejas jajaj – le dijo mofándose de él

Bueno chicos como la mayoría sabe hoy daremos inicio al primer proyecto escolar – dijo el maestro – cada pareja tendrá que investigar sobre el tema que les daré y tendrán un plazo de un mes para estudiarlo, luego de esto deberán exponerlo y defender su postura frente a la clase, esta bien?

Si maestro – respondieron todos, excepto Vegeta, por supuesto (xD)

Ok comenzaré a dar las pareja, cuando los nombres se sentarán juntos para luego acercarme y darles su tema – dijo luego tomando una lista con los nombres de sus alumnos – primero… Krilin y… 18. Ten y Launch… Milk y… (ambas chicas se miraron emocionadas esperando que las pusieran juntas) Milk y Goku… Yamcha y… Maroon… Ahora Bulma y…

_NO NO NO NO NO! Escuché ese nombre y me  
>paralice! Como demonios iba a trabajar con alguien con quien<br>me llevaba tan mal? Con alguien que me despreciaba y no  
>tenía ningún interés en hablar conmigo? Como demonios iba a<br>ver cada día luego de clases durante un mes a alguien tan misterioso,  
>tan interesante… y tener que concentrarme en hacer ese estúpido proyecto?<em>

La cara de Vegeta se desfiguró, deseaba que la nombraran a ella, pues era la única persona con la que había entablado alguna conversación… Pero se llevaban tan mal… fastidiarla se volvería tan interesante….


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:  
><strong>La confusión de Bulma<strong>

Se sentó junto a él esperando entablar alguna conversación, pero nada, su mirada se encontraba hacia la ventana mirando hacia la calle.  
>Molesta decidió ignorarlo también, claro, no era lo que quería, pero no sabía de qué hablar tampoco.<p>

Ok chicos, me iré acercando a cada pareja para designar sus temas… - dijo el maestro

Después de varios grupos, era el turno de la gran pareja…

Bulma, Vegeta – les dijo – ya que ambos son los más aplicados de la clase, quise dejarles el tema más difícil a ustedes, quizás les tome más tiempo del esperado, por lo que es importante que trabajen en equipo y bueno, lo apliquen cada día… El tema que deben presentar es la vida en otros planetas, deben buscar testimonios, imágenes, todo lo que encuentren y que certifique que sí existe, entendido?

Maestro, la vida en otros planetas no existe, como podremos hacer una investigación sobre algo erróneo? – dijo Bulma convencida

Estás loca mujer… - dijo Vegeta entre dientes

Que me dijiste? – le preguntó amenazante

Como puedes asegurar tú que algo no existe? – dijo burlescamente

Pues porque no he visto, soy una científica y mi padre también lo es, y puedo asegurarte que no existe – le dijo

Y porque tú no lo has visto no existe? Que caprichosa eres – le dijo

Acaso a ti te han raptado los alienígenas o algo así? O tu vienes de otro planeta? Jaajjaajaj – dijo burlándose de él

Vegeta no le volvió a dirigir la palabra y se volteó, la verdad se había sonrojado y lo estaba disimulando, pues era verdad, él venía de otro planeta y esa chica no lo podía descubrir.

Luego de un pequeño receso, los chicos volvieron al salón y a sus lugares habituales, el maestro como siempre se paró delante de la clase para dar la noticia que todos esperaban escuchar

Bueno muchachos, como es nuestro último año antes de que se gradúen, este será el último campamento de estudios que realizaremos – dijo

Todos los jóvenes comenzaron a abuchear y a comentar acerca de lo que hablaba el maestro

Nuestro campamento será este fin de semana, nos veremos el domingo a las 10 AM en la entrada de la escuela para partir, y volveremos el día siguiente al atardecer, espero todos estén entusiasmados y con ganas de aprender!

Maestro, lo que menos hacemos en los campamentos es aprender – dijo Krilin riéndo

Del fondo del salón, una mano se alzó en señal de pregunta

Maestro! – preguntó Goku – podría decirme de que está hablando?

Todos los jóvenes rieron a excepción de Milk.

Oh lo había olvidado, Goku, Vegeta, cada año realizamos un campamento en la escuela para explorar la naturaleza y luego de eso entregamos un informe de lo aprendido, consta en dos días donde llevaremos tiendas y dormiremos al aire libre. Es obligatorio pues es calificado, y bueno, hacemos diferentes juegos y la pasamos muy bien, cierto chicos? – preguntó al salón

Claro maestro! – respondieron todos

Que cosa más estúpida – dijo Vegeta a Goku – ni pienses que iré y menos con este grupo de insectos

Vegeta no seas amargado, además es una buena oportunidad para conocer las costumbres de los terrícolas, no crees? – dijo emocionado

No, no lo creo, es algo estúpido – dijo

Hay Vegeta! Entonces piensa que esto lleva una calificación jajajaj – dijo burlándose

Estúpido Kakarotto – dijo enfadado

El día pasó rápido, la campana anunciando el término de las clases acababa de sonar, y todos los chicos guardaban sus cosas para volver a sus casas.

Adiós Bulma! – dijo Krilin

Adiós! – respondió

Ya no quedaba nadie más en el salón, siempre salía de las últimas por arreglar sus cosas, o bueno, eso creía

Te vas conmigo? – le preguntó una voz masculina

Me hablas a mí? – respondió sonrojada

Ves a alguien más aquí mocosa? – le dijo

Que fastidioso eres… y porque debería irme contigo? – le dijo orgullosa

Por el estúpido trabajo mientras antes lo terminemos, antes dejo de ver tu feo rostro – le dijo

Perdóname pero mi hermoso rostro deberás verlo hasta el fin del año escolar – respondió

Pero antes dejaré de verlo luego de clases, ya me basta con soportarlo aquí y no vomitar – dijo burlándose

QUE DETESTABLE VEGETA! Pero no, tengo planes – dijo dándose la vuelta

Te informo que tu amiguita se ha ido con el estúpido de kak… digo, Goku para comenzarlo también – le dijo sonriéndole

Qué? Tonta Milk y no me dijo nada… - pensó Bulma

Deja de pensar y camina, si? – le dijo saliendo del salón

Aún no te respondo si me iré contigo! – le dijo

Pues, creo que te han dejado plantada, así que ya no tienes ningún plan, camina y no te hagas de rogar, si sé que te mueres por pasar más tiempo conmigo – le dijo frunciendo el seño

No hables incoherencias, sí? – le dijo saliendo antes que él – ok vamos

Salieron juntos de la escuela, sin sospechar que alguien los esperaba a la salida.

A dónde vas? – le preguntó el muchacho

Tengo cosas que hacer – le dijo Bulma

Con este? – apuntando a Vegeta

Vegeta solamente lo ignoró y se apoyó junto a un gran árbol esperando a la muchacha

Bulma que tonta eres… - le dijo Yamcha

No me molestes, y no lo molestes a él tampoco – le dijo la chica

No puedo creer que me cambies por ese idiota – le dijo

Ni siquiera lo conoces! Aquí el idiota eres tú, detesto a la gente que juzga antes de conocer, ahora no me molestes más, ok? Debo irme – le dijo molesta mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse

Estas loca Bulma, pero está bien, quédate con ese intento de hombre, no sabes lo que te pierdes – respondió Yamcha presumiendo

Bulma, enrabiada, se volteó acercándose a Yamcha bajo la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos, sobre todo Vegeta

Sabes? No quería decírtelo ahora y menos en este lugar lleno de gente, pero me aburres Yamcha! creo que nuestra relación era mucho mejor cuando nos encontrábamos a extremos diferentes del planeta! Así que no me molestes más, te parece? Porque tú y yo ya no existe – le dijo y se volteó, caminando hacia Vegeta – ahora tú, camina

Vegeta solo optó por reír de la reacción de Bulma, ya cuando habían caminado unas calles le dirigió la palabra

Yo puedo defenderme solo – le dijo

Pues cuando él te nombraba ni siquiera te movías de allí – le dijo

No vale la pena, no pierdo mi tiempo en terrícolas tan débiles – dijo Vegeta

Terrícolas? Que rara forma tienes de hablar, que acaso tu no lo eres? Jajaja – dijo mofándose de él

Arg, no me fastidies mocosa – le dijo sonriendo

Eres muy extraño Vegeta, actúas como si no te importara nada ni nadie más que tú, te muestras frío y prepotente, como si el mundo te hubiera hecho mucho daño, pareces un anciano amargado y gruñón, pero ahora que estamos hablando… te ves totalmente diferente… - le dijo esbozando una sonrisa tímida

Diferente? Siempre soy el mismo – le dijo

Claro que no, hace un par de días cuando te hablé por primera vez, me respondiste como si tuvieras mucho resentimiento y odio en tu corazón, y ahora que estamos solo, casi pareces agradable – dijo sonrojándose y mirando al suelo

Estás loca mujer – dijo mirando hacia otro lado y sonriendo nuevamente

Tienes una sonrisa muy… linda – le dijo confundida – deberías mostrarla más seguido

Ya mejor guarda silencio que estamos por llegar a mi casa… - le dijo

_Preferí guardar silencio, se había vuelto agradable la caminata  
>a su lado, creo que fuera del salón es muy distinto, pero dentro<br>de él lo único que quiero es pasar con mi motocicleta sobre su cabeza…  
>En un momento los nervios se apoderaron de mí, conocería a su familia..<br>Bah, que estoy hablando, como si tuviéramos algo sentimental, solamente  
>iría a comenzar el proyecto… Bendito proyecto…<em>

Aquí es – le dijo distrayéndola de sus pensamientos

Wow… que casa tan grande – dijo asombrada

Cuando llegaron al planeta tierra, Bardock y el rey Vegeta se habían encargado de equipar cada nave con toneladas de oro, descubrieron fácilmente el sistema de comercio de los terrícolas, por lo que cambiaron algunos bloques de oro por dinero y comprar una casa casi similar al enorme y hermoso castillo donde solían vivir.  
>En la parte de adelante, vivía Vegeta y su madre, y cruzando el gran jardín trasero se encontraba otra casa de iguales dimensiones donde vivía Goku con su madre.<br>Sus hogares se encontraban en un terreno enorme, algo alejado de la ciudad, pero se podía llegar caminando, donde podían tener un poco más de privacidad pero al mismo tiempo no perder el contacto con otras personas.

Vas a entrar o prefieres quedarte mirando afuera? – le dijo

Que molesto eres Vegeta – respondió Bulma

ÉL tocó la puerta, y de un segundo a otro abrieron, apareciendo una hermosa mujer de baja estatura del otro lado.

Hijo, ya has vuelto a casa – le dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Vegeta ignorándola entró.

Te moverás de allí? – le dijo a Bulma

Que caballero eres… - dijo y se acercó a la mujer – Mucho gusto, soy Bulma Brief, soy compañera de clase del simpático de su hijo

Oh hijo, te hiciste de una amiga! – dijo emocionada

No es mi amiga, solo viene a hacer un estúpido proyecto – dijo – ven sube

Vegeta subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación

Emm… con su permiso señora – dijo sonriendo y subiendo las escaleras

Que linda niña – dijo Linna sonriendo

Bulma comenzó a caminar por un gran pasillo, su casa realmente parecía un palacio, y pues, eso era lo que querían hacer parecer.

Dónde diablos está su habitación? – pensaba tratando de buscarla

Aquí estoy mujer – gritó Vegeta desde el fondo del pasillo

Bulma caminó y entró… wow realmente era digna de un príncipe, pero algo moderna adecuándose al planeta en el que vivían

Siéntate por allí – le dijo

Bulma se sentó al borde de la cama dejando su bolso a un costado

Vegeta… - dijo mientras él buscaba unos libros – eres extraño

Ya me lo habías dicho – respondió mientras los iba dejando junto a Bulma

Pero me agradas – le dijo

Vegeta paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo, y se sonrojó, con un libro en la mano y dándole la espalda a Bulma, sonrió, como nunca lo había hecho, como nunca lo había sentido, era la primera vez que alguien le había dicho algo tan… sincero


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:  
><strong>La confusión de Bulma, parte 2<strong>

Basta de decir tonterías – le contestó

No son tonterías – le dio una sonrisa simpática – te ayudo con esos libros?

No, pero ve por aquellos, si? – apuntando hacia otro sector de su habitación

_Fue extraño, leer los tomos de esos libros me hizo sentir incómoda,  
>todo en la habitación de Vegeta hablaba acerca de las costumbres<br>de los "terrícolas", habían muchos libros sobre vida en otros planetas,  
>creo que él se preparó muy bien para el tema… En ese momento, vi algo<br>extraño… No parecían unos anteojos, era más bien como la mitad de unos  
>anteojos, pero diferente, más grande y de un color poco común…<em>

Qué es esto? – preguntó desconcertada

Deja eso allí, te dije que buscaras los libros, no que registraras mis cosas – dijo algo nervioso

Para qué sirve? Jamás había visto algo así – dijo Bulma revisándolo

Te dije que no te metas – dijo quitándoselo bruscamente de su mano

_Qué estaba escondiendo? Si no hubiera sido algo tan  
>misterioso quizás me lo diría y no lo ocultaría…<em>

Si, era el scouter que Vegeta aún guardaba entre sus cosas, pensó que nadie lo encontraría, pero bueno, una científica jamás pierde la curiosidad.

Creo que con estos libros es suficiente para comenzar – dijo Vegeta

Pues… como quieras… irás al campamento? – le preguntó emocionada

No me interesan esas cosas… - respondió ignorándola

Pero va dentro de las calificaciones… - le dijo

Podré subirlas de algún otro modo, no está dentro de mis planes relacionarme con estos terrícolas – respondió Vegeta

Porque te refieres a todos como terrícolas si tu también lo eres… - dijo intrigada

Vas a dejar de hacer preguntas o comenzaremos esto? – dijo molesto

Esta bien… - dijo Bulma desanimada

Tomó uno de los libros y comenzó a revisarlo mientras tomaba notas… Vegeta de vez en cuando la miraba como trabajaba, era una mujer muy dedicada e inteligente.

Porque me llamará la atención esta mujer? – pensó él

**(")**

Creo que debí avisarle a Bulma queno la esperaría después de clases… - dijo preocupada

Tranquila! Quizás buscó algo mejor que hacer – le respondió Goku

Bulma tiene un carácter muy especial, es muy dedicada con sus estudios, siempre ha querido ser una gran científica, por eso es la más aplicada del salón… pero… - hizo una pausa – siempre he estado yo para apoyarla, está tan sola…

A que te refieres? – preguntó dudoso

Los padres de Bulma casi nunca están en su casa y no le prestan mucha atención, son buenas personas pero trabajan mucho, y Bulma siempre ha contado conmigo para no sentirse así… - dijo cabizbaja

Milk ja ja no te preocupes, no porque no la esperes un día su vida se desarmará ja ja – dijo riéndo – además creo que está con Vegeta

QUE DICES? – gritó

Pues sí… son juntos en el proyecto, o me equivoco? Vegeta también es muy aplicado por lo que deben estar comenzando desde ya como nosotros – le dio una sonrisa

Si… eso espero… - le dijo

Despreocúpate, sí? Ahora sigamos haciendo esto que no entiendo mucho – dijo llevándose una mano a su cabeza

Vegeta es muy extraño… - continuó Milk sin escuchar lo que dijo Goku

Dímelo a mí… vivo con él… lo conozco de toda la vida, es bastante… especial – dijo

Porque es así? – preguntó

Su vida no ha sido muy fácil, ser el príncipe de un planeta es mucha responsabilidad… - dijo sin medir sus palabras

El qué de qué? – dijo Milk sorprendida

Que cosa? – preguntó desconcertado

Dijiste que era el príncipe de algo? – insistió

Yo? No he dicho nada – riéndo nervioso

Goku! – Milk comenzó a enfadarse

Ignora lo que digo, si? Tanto leer me agota el cerebro… hasta se me olvidó quien soy JA JA JA – decía nervioso

Mmm, está bien… mejor continuemos – prosiguió sin creer lo que le decía Goku

**(")**

Entiendes esto? – le preguntó

Si… - dijo ignorándola

Qué te pasa? – preguntó

Que podría pasarme… - dijo

Arg, no se puede trabajar contigo! Un momento eres agradable y al otro vuelves a ser el mismo idiota del salón – dijo levantándose

Pues entonces vete, la puerta es grande – dijo volviendo su vista al libro

Eres un imbécil… - dijo molesta y tomando su bolso

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando una mano tomó la de ella y la detuvo, estaba dándole la espalda, pero sentía como el rostro de Vegeta se sonrojaba, al igual que el de ella, se volteó para mirarlo, pero él agachó la cabeza y volvió a sentarse y leer su libro, o al menos eso simulaba

_No pude irme… algo me impedía hacerlo… no quería  
>dejarlo allí, solo…. Volví a sentarme a su lado y tomé un<br>libro, simulé que lo leía, pero por mi cabeza pasaban muchas  
>cosas… Necesitaba preguntarle que le pasaba, porqué era así,<br>pero temía escuchar sus respuestas tan frías y duras… así que  
>simplemente callé…<em>

Ambos se miraban de reojo, no dirigieron ninguna palabra durante mucho rato, leían y escribían, nada más que eso…  
>Luego de un rato sintieron que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta, entrando luego su madre<p>

Perdón si los interrumpo… pero… te quedarás a comer? – diciéndole a Bulma

Pues… - se sonrojó – si, sería un honor!

No, Bulma ya se iba – interrumpió Vegeta

Hijo… - lo regañó su madre

Em… - algo avergonzada – si, lo lamento, yo ya me iba… en una próxima ocasión, si? (sonrió tímidamente)

Puedes venir cuando gustes – dijo simpática – me da gusto que Vegeta tenga amigos

Madre… - dijo mirándola amenazadoramente

Ok, me voy… - dijo y luego cerró la puerta

Bueno, creo que yo ya me voy entonces… - dijo Bulma nuevamente

Te iré a dejar… - le dijo Vegeta

Puedo cuidarme sola, no te molestes – dijo sarcástica

No, no me perdonaría si te pasa algo, tu casa queda muy lejos – dijo

No… espera… como sabes que vivo lejos? – preguntó intrigada

Yo.. eh… yo… - se sonrojó – lo supuse

_Y luego lo recordé… ese día, el día del accidente, vi a Vegeta  
>cerca de mí caminando, por un momento pensé que podía<br>vivir cerca de mi casa, pero ahora que tengo certeza, quedaba  
>al otro extremo de la ciudad… y si… y si él me salvo?<br>pero como! Como pudo hacerlo? Como pudo ser él…  
>Vaya, creo que aquí hay algo extraño…<em>

Mmm como quieras – Bulma tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación seguida por Vegeta

Su cabeza se llenaba cada vez más de dudas y preguntas… quien era él… de donde venía… porque era así… porque de repente cambiaba cuando estaba con ella… Vaya, que problema es este muchacho…  
>Se despidió de la madre de Vegeta y ambos salieron de la casa, comenzaron a caminar, en silencio, sería un largo camino, pues Bulma vivía a 30 minutos de la casa de Vegeta…<br>Varias calles y ninguno de los dos hablaba… hasta que…

Algún día me dirás quién eres? – preguntó de golpe

Porque te interesa saber quién soy… - dijo

Me pareces interesante y misterioso, que escondes Vegeta? – le dijo

No escondo nada, y ya me conoces, no sé porque preguntas estupideces – dijo sonrojándose y volteando la mirada

No, no sé quién eres, solo sé tu nombre… de dónde vienes? Porque llegaste aquí? Cuál fue tu vida antes de conocernos? – insistía

Puedes dejar de hacer preguntas? – dijo

Cuando me las respondas pararé… - comenzó a fruncir el seño

Algún día quizás te responda tus dudas, por ahora, no te interesa saber nada… - dijo

Bulma se detuvo y se paró frente a él

Que ocultas, eh? – le dijo

Muévete – dijo corriéndola de su camino

Que fastidioso eres Vegeta! – dijo tomándolo del brazo para que se detenga – no me iré de aquí hasta que no me des respuestas!

Quieres respuestas? – se paró frente a ella – la única que puedo darte es, DEJA DE ENTROMETERTE EN MI VIDA!

Pero me interesas Vegeta! – le gritó sin pensar antes lo que había dicho

Ambos se detuvieron, con los ojos más que abiertos y un enorme silencio. Las caras de ambos se sonrojaron nuevamente, Bulma lo soltó y se volteó para que no la mirara mientras Vegeta hizo lo mismo.

Lo siento… - dijo Bulma

Porque te disculpas? – le preguntó aun sin voltearse

No quería… caminemos mejor, si? – dijo evadiendo el tema

El resto del camino siguió en silencio, ni siquiera sus miradas se cruzaban, era un silencio incómodo… hasta que llegaron a la casa de Bulma

Aquí vivo… - dijo ella

Adiós… - dijo dándose la vuelta

Solo eso? – preguntó

Quieres algo más? – le dijo acercándose nuevamente

Pues… - comenzó a sonrojarse

Nos vemos mañana – dijo Vegeta y se volteó

Adiós… - dijo en voz baja, pues él ya se había marchado

Entró a su casa, y como cada día no había señal de que estuvieran sus padres… Subió corriendo a su habitación y saltó sobre su cama para caer acostada, tomó su diario y comenzó a escribir

_Creo que lo extraño lo hace interesante, creo que cada  
>vez que me ignora me llama más y más la atención….<br>Quiero saber que esconde, quiero saber quién es él…  
>Es un fastidio hablar con él, siempre peleamos, pero<br>es el fastidio más agradable del mundo, podría  
>soportar su frialdad cada segundo… Se me está haciendo<br>necesario estar con él… Le está dando emoción a este año,  
>aunque sea insoportable, me hace sentir… bien.<em>

Con una gran sonrisa volvió a dejar el diario en su lugar, se acostó de espaldas mirando el tejado… mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su mente se inundaba en recuerdos… en su rostro.

Desde el mismo lugar de siempre, la observaba… adoraba verla sonreír, y más aún saber que cada sonrisa era por él… Era la única persona en todo el universo que de verdad le había interesado, que en serio necesitaba estar cerca de ella, era diferente a todos los que había conocido, no era un saiyajin, era dulce pero a la vez fuerte, linda y decidida, inteligente, apasionada, era… especial.  
>No podía demostrar lo que sentía, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pues nunca había necesitado demostrar algo. En su planeta el solo gobernaba, era el príncipe, todos sus caprichos se cumplían, y no necesitaba nada más, pues con solo tronar sus dedos el mundo estaba a sus pies, pero ahora, su vida era diferente, debía luchar por lo que quería, debía hacer lo que sentía, ya era un terrícola más, un terrícola que desarrollaba sentimientos y aprendía de ellos.<p>

Si que se siente extraño – pensaba – que demonios es esto que siento, porque… porque tengo ganas de protegerla, de estar siempre a su lado a pesar de todo, aunque nos llevemos tan mal, aunque sea tan detestable con ella, siento que no quiere alejarse de mi… qué demonios es esto?

Algo interrumpió los pensamientos de Vegeta, el teléfono de Bulma sonaba, ella se paró en un segundo, contestó y mientras hablaba caminaba hacia el balcón, debía salir de allí para que no lo descubriera, voló rápidamente al tejado, para así seguir observándola.

Si… es detestable, molesto y orgulloso – decía Bulma – pero hay algo de él que… nosé como explicarlo… algo que me llama la atención y me hace querer conocerlo

Vegeta escuchaba con atención

Bulma, debo decirte algo que me dijo Goku hoy… - dijo Milk

Que te dijo Goku? – preguntó curiosa mientras Vegeta escuchaba de la misma manera

Dijo algo que Vegeta era el príncipe de no se que… - dijo

Un príncipe? – dijo asombrada – estás loca jajaja

Pensé lo mismo cuando lo escuché… pero bueno quizás solo habla tonterías jajaja – dijo

Estúpido kakarotto como se atreve a contarle a esa mocosa – pensó enfadado

Bueno nos vemos mañana… adiós – cortó el teléfono – un príncipe jaja que tontería…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:  
><strong>"Cada vez más cerca"<strong>

El sol volvía a salir en la Corporación Capsula, a duras penas abría sus ojos y pensaba _"odio ir a la escuela"_ como se repetía cada mañana…  
>Unos shorts ajustados y una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen eran el atuendo perfecto para un día tan caluroso como el de hoy…<br>Bajó las escaleras, tomó una manzana de la cocina y salió de su casa en dirección a la escuela, pero cuando salió, algo era diferente…

Que haces aquí? – le preguntó

Pasé a recogerte… - le dijo

Que yo recuerde no le he pedido jamás a nadie que me lleve a la escuela… y menos te lo pediría a ti… - dijo enfadada y siguió caminando

Bulma podemos hablar por favor? – insistía

Qué demonios quieres, Yamcha? – se volteó hacia él

Porque cortaste conmigo? – le dijo tomándola del brazo

Porque ya no me gustas, te queda claro así? – dijo zafándose de él

Nunca te di razones para que cambiaras conmigo! – le dijo

Tú crees que soy idiota? Crees que no sé cómo me engañabas mientras me encontraba de viaje? Quizás tenga cara de nena, pero no lo soy… ahora no me molestes sí? No quiero llegar tarde – volvió a retomar su camino

Acaso te gusta otro!? – le gritó

Y si fuera así que? Es mi problema, no el tuyo – siguió ignorándolo

Es Vegeta? – dijo enfurecido

Que tiene que ver él aquí? – se detuvo para enfrentarlo

Te fuiste con él hace unos días… - dijo

Somos compañeros de proyecto, además lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia! Ahora deja de fastidiarme, ok!? – sin dudarlo siguió caminando hasta perder a Yamcha del camino…

Ya verás Bulma… de alguna u otra forma volverás a mis brazos… - pensaba

Al llegar a la escuela, se sentó en el asiento que acostumbraba a usar, en el salón solo se encontraba Krilin, que como nunca había llegado de los primeros

Porque traes esa cara? – preguntó preocupado

Es Yamcha… - le dijo

Volvieron!? - gritó sorprendido

Ni creas! El tarado se apareció fuera de mi casa cuando estaba saliendo a la escuela – dijo

Y que te dijo! – insistió

Me preguntó que porque corté con él… ese si que cree que soy una boba… - dijo

Y acaso no lo eres? – dijo riéndo

Krilin no me fastidies! Ya me bastó con que ese tonto se apareciera hoy para arruinar mi dia completo! – comenzó a enfadarse

Pues creo que tu dia se mejorará ahora… - dijo mirando hacia la entrada

_Krilin tenía razón, en ese momento me volteé y lo vi entrar, wow  
>se veía más guapo de lo que acostumbraba a ser… una camiseta<br>ajustada y unos shorts le venían bastante bien… y yo…  
>toda roñosa y mal vestida, era algo como la bella y la bestia,<br>claro, ahora yo era la bestia… creo que si quiero que se fije en mí  
>deberé preocuparme más de mi apariencia en la escuela… Aunque la verdad…<br>Este atuendo dejaba al descubierto mi perfecto cuerpo jajaj espero lo haya notado _

Hola Vegeta! – dijo emocionada

Que quieres? – respondió él

Amaneciste de malas? Solo te estaba saludando… - dijo enfadada

Ah… hola – respondió

Que fastidioso eres – dijo entre dientes

Dijiste algo? – le preguntó

No… - dijo ella

Sin decir otra palabra Vegeta caminó a su lugar y se sentó, dirigiendo su vista fuera de la ventana

Creo que le gustas jajajajaj – dijo Krilin molestándola

Bulma solo le dio una mirada amenazadora y se volteó, apoyando su cabeza en sus libros

Porque demonios reaccionaré así con ella, si no quiero – pensaba Vegeta – porque no puedo pensar antes de actuar…

Porque te viniste sin mi? – preguntó distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos

Crees que iba a esperarte a ti? – dijo Vegeta sin despegar su mirada

Vegeta siempre llegamos juntos a la escuela – dijo fastidiándolo

No me molestes Kakaroto – dijo

VEGETA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI! YA NO ME LLAMO KAKAROTO… GOKU! MI NOMBRE AHORA ES GOKU! – dijo gritando

Ah? – dijo Bulma volteándose por la escena que se desenvolvía atrás

Nada nada nada nada! – decía Goku nervioso

Ka… kakaroto? – repitió Bulma confundida

Ahora te entrometes en conversaciones agenas? – dijo Vegeta

Bulma se sonrojó y se paró de su lugar acercándose al de Vegeta molesta

Para tu información amigo, hablas un poco fuerte, no hay nadie más en el salón, y tu voz es tan molesta que es como si un mosquito entrara en mis oídos! Imposible no escucharte si nadie más está hablando! – le gritó

Pues entonces si te gusta tanto escuchar lo que otros dicen mejor no opines si el tema no se trata de ti – le respondió él

Chicos chicos no peleen! – decía Goku tomando a Bulma por los hombros

Entonces dile a tu amigo que no critique todo lo que venga de mi parte, siempre esta buscando hasta la más tonta excusa para fastidiarme! – dijo Bulma

Que? Crees que mi mundo gira en torno a ti? Que todo lo que digo o hago es por ti? – le dijo con una sonrisa sínica

Me chocas! Me sacas de quicio! Porque te empeñas en ser así conmigo si fuera de la escuela eres totalmente diferente! – le gritó

Vegeta solo se sorprendió, se sonrojó y volteó su mirada hacia otro lado… pues si.. Bulma tenía razón, no lograba cambiar su actitud con ella aunque lo intentara mil veces, fuera de la escuela, la tenía solo para él, toda su atención era para él… podía sentirse en confianza con ella y nadie más estaría fastidiándolos… pero dentro de la escuela, todos esos ojos observando aquella situación lo hacía sentir incómodo, y lo fastidiaba, cada vez que ella se le acercaba siempre habían personas pendientes, y eso le molestaba, por eso cambiaba su actitud con ella…

Por cierto… creo que tu me debes una explicación – le dijo a Goku

Que… que tengo que ver yo en esto – dijo nervioso

Que le dijiste ayer a Milk? – dijo enfrentándolo

Vegeta rápidamente se volteó hacia ellos, pues sabía a lo que se refería Bulma

No… no te entiendo Bulma – dijo alejándose de ella

Como que este tarado es un príncipe… príncipe de qué? De las bestias? De los corazones de roca? – decía

Si eso mismo ajjajaaj – reía nervioso

No te hagas el tarado conmigo eh, Goku? – dijo enfadada

Arg.. – Agachó la mirada – está bien te explico…

Vegeta rápidamente se paró para escuchar la respuesta de Goku e intervenir si este la fregaba…

Vegeta es un príncipe porque… del lugar que venimos era un…. Él era… yo… - comenzó a titubear

Vas a hablar? – insistía

Del lugar de dónde venimos Vegeta era considerado un príncipe por lo caballero y cortés que era, todos lo querían mucho y ese es el porqué de la historia, fin – dijo bastante nervioso y sonrojado, al igual que lo hizo Vegeta

A si? Y porque aquí se comporta como un imbécil si dices que era tan buena persona… - dijo Bulma

Pues porque… yo que sé pregúntale a él, adiós! – Goku se dio la vuelta porque notó que había llegado Milk y así evadir la conversación

Mmm creo que tu tienes mucho que explicarme – le dijo Bulma a Vegeta

Y porque tendría que yo explicarte algo sobre mi vida? – le dijo él

Bulma se acercó al oído de Vegeta y le susurró…

Porque me interesas… - luego de eso se dio la vuelta y volvió a su asiento…

Congelado se quedó en su lugar, pues no había esperado esa reacción tan repentina de Bulma…

El día pasó rápido, las clases acababan a medio día… tan solo quedaban 2 días para el campamento y todos estaban muy entusiasmados…

De a poco el salón comenzó a vaciarse, todos regresaban a sus casas… Bulma como siempre se quedaba hasta el final arreglando sus cosas…  
>Salió del salón y alguien la estaba esperando…<p>

Vamos… - dijo esa voz masculina que tanto adoraba

Me estabas esperando? – respondió sarcástica

Debemos seguir nuestro proyecto – dijo

Ok… pero esta vez iremos a mi casa… - le dijo Bulma

Como quieras… - dijo él siguiéndola

En el camino, ninguno dirigió alguna palabra, fue silencioso e incómodo, bueno, como la mayoría de las veces…  
>Llegaron, y Bulma abrió la puerta, como siempre… nadie en su casa… invitó a Vegeta a entrar y el lo hizo tímidamente<p>

_Debo admitir que yo también estaba nerviosa, pero a él? Se le  
>notaba a kilómetros! Nunca había llevado a un chico a casa,<br>bueno el no era mi novio, pero podría serlo… qué? Que acabo de  
>escribir? Jajaja <em>

Quieres algo de comer? – dijo Bulma dejando su bolso en un sofá

No gracias – respondió Vegeta

Vamos no seas tímido! Eres mi invitado y no hay nadie en casa, puedes tomar lo que sea! – lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia la cocina

Vegeta la miró aún más sonrojado notando que Bulma aún lo tenía tomado de la mano

Losiento.. – dijo ella tímidamente

Y tus padres? – preguntó él

Mi padre viaja constantemente por su trabajo, por lo que no lo veo mucho… por eso quiero ser una científica como él, para que él descanse y yo me encargue del negocio familiar… y mamá… pues mamá vive en su propio mundo así que tampoco se encuentra mucho en casa - dijo

Vives sola? – preguntó

No como crees! Que mis padres no estén presentes no significa que viva sola jaja a mamá la veo de vez en cuando, además tenemos muchos ayudantes y sirvientes que me hacen compañía – prosiguió

Vaya… si que está sola – pensó Vegeta

Bulma comenzó a preparar algo para que comieran, mientras Vegeta solo observaba cada movimiento que ella daba… cuando ya estaba listo, lo invitó al salón a sentarse frente la televisión

Quieres ver una película? – dijo ella

Debemos hacer el trabajo… - insistió Vegeta

No seas aburrido! Es medio día tenemos mucho rato aún para pensar en el proyecto! Vamos, distraigámonos un poco! – dijo ella encendiendo la TV y buscando algo que ver…

Vegeta no entendía mucho sobre las películas, en su planeta ni siquiera existían los televisores, solo grandes pantallas que transmitían mensajes de los líderes en caso de emergencia… debía ser algo parecido…

Adoro esta película! – dijo emocionada

Que están haciendo? – preguntó Vegeta extrañado

Se están besando tarado! – dijo ella

Si sé que se están besando mocosa, más bien… porque lo hacen? – dijo

Pues, porque se aman! – dijo con cara de enamorada

Que película más boba… - dijo Vegeta volteándose

Anda Vegeta! Vela conmigo! Esta comenzando! – dijo Bulma tomándolo del brazo

Como digas… - respondió de mala gana

A medida que iban viéndola, Vegeta se sorprendía de la reacción que tenía Bulma al verla, lloraba, se emocionaba, se enojaba, reía… como diablos una persona podía tener tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo? La miraba atentamente, más a ella que a la película, hasta que ella lo notó…

Que me ves? – preguntó tímida

Na… nada – se sonrojó y volteó la mirada

Alguna vez te has enamorado? – le preguntó ella

A que va tu pregunta? – dijo extrañado

No lo sé… curiosidad – le dijo

Nunca… creo que jamás he desarrollado sentimientos como dicen ustedes, por alguna mujer – comenzó a sincerarse sin darse cuenta

De verdad? Y porque no? de dónde vienes no habían chicas lindas como yo? – dijo Bulma

Como tú? Si las comparáramos contigo, claro, eran todas más hermosas que tú – dijo riéndo

Vegeta! – comenzó a enfadarse

Él solo reía, mostrando esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía…

Me agrada verte sonreir, deberías hacerlo más seguido – le dijo Bulma mirándolo fijamente, lo cual provocó que Vegeta sonrojara

No me fastidies – le dijo él evitando su mirada

Es en serio! – le dijo – tienes una sonrisa muy linda

Tu crees? – dijo tímido mirándola a los ojos

s..si – dijo nerviosa

Bulma yo… - comenzó a acercar su mano al rostro de Bulma

d..d…dime? – dijo ella acercándose al rostro de Vegeta y cerrando los ojos

Que diablos hacía Bulma? Se preguntaba… porque se acercaba de esa manera tan provocante a él… acaso querrá… querrá que la bese?... agachó la mirada tímidamente

Creo que debemos empezar el proyecto… - dijo sin estar convencido

Pues… - se volteó – si tienes razón… sígueme

_Me levanté avergonzada, será que el no quería besarme?  
>quizás me estoy ilusionando y ni siquiera le gusto, quizás de verdad<br>ni siquiera me encuentra atractiva… será mejor que me deje de juegos  
>y le diga que me gusta… no, quizás lo asuste… mejor esperaré<br>alguna señal de su parte…._

Ambos se levantaron sonrojados y evitando hablarse, y subieron a la habitación de Bulma, subió los libros que cargaba Vegeta para continuar con su proyecto y busco su computadora para recolectar más información. 

**FIN, ESPERO NO HAYAN SUFRIDO DE UN INFARTO JAJAJAJ**


End file.
